The New Lifeguard
by HelloxBeautifulx3
Summary: Gabi is the richest girl in town. What happens when Troy Bolton, a guy who isn't that rich comes to work at her parents Country Club? [T&G]
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriella!" Mrs. Montez shouted throughout the whole house.

"Yes Mother?" Gabi asked

'We're going to go examine some of the guys who want to work here at the country club. So behave and watch your little brother. And Martha, Bill and Sabrina are off today so you're on your own today. Don't burn down the house!'

(Martha is their maid shes like 22 and Bill is their cook he's like 26. They are married. Sabrina is 32 she's The nanny.)

'Okay Mom. I won't I promise. Have fun.'

I, Gabriella Maria Montez was the wealthiest daugter in town. I wasn't that happy that i was rich. In school people usually think I'm one of those Rich snobby bitches. But I'm not I'm very sweet and nice. Most guys only ask me out because I'm rich. But I want a guy that will love me because of me. Not because of the money. That's why i always decline their offer of me being their girlfriend. I haven't found that guy that will love me because of me yet. But I have a feeling that it'll happen soon.

I heard a little toddler cry. It was Robbie My 3 year old baby brother.

I walked outside to witness my baby brother fall hard on his tushie.

'Aww, Robbie it's okay. Big Sis is hear to help' I said as i picked him up and rocked him.

Soon he stopped crying and smiled.

'Big sissy!!' He said

All Robbie could say was Mommy, Daddy, Big Sissy, Poopie and Pee Pee. But he was trying to learn more. I love being a big sister to Robbie. I always wnted a baby brother. I remember my 7th birthday. I blew out the candles and wished for a baby brother. My Mom got pregnant with a Baby Girl. But One day she was walking on the premier of the pool and slipped on the water on the side. She lost the baby and was very devasted. She sued the lifeguard that was on dutie. A part of his job was to keep the sides of the pool dry. He got fired and owed my mom 25,000 dollars. Sad thing was he was the best life guard we had. We never had a good life guard since. That's where my mother and faher are now. Examining the new guys.

I put Robbie on the couch and turned on Toon disney for him.

'Robbie are you hungry?' I asked

He nodded.

'Alright, Do You want some spagetti?'

He nodded one again.Even though he didn't know how to say spagetti. He knew what it was.

I turned around started heading towards the kitchen but I stopped in my track. I heard my baby brother say "Pisgetti." Hey It was good egough. I turned back around and ran towards my brother.

"Good Job Robbie! Now say Gaa bee."

"Grabi"

Hey It was worth a try. I went back to the kitchen and started boiling a pot of water. Little did Gabriella know that a week from now she wouldn't be boiling water. She would be falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks guys for the reviews. This chapter is dedicated to zacxvanessaandmileyxjake. She's one of my best friends in real life. She's the one that told me to make this story. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Gabriella's POV

I know what you guys are thinking how does Gabriella Isabella Montez's family owners this wonderful country club. Well it's a long story. Okay I have time. So here it is. My granddaddy built this place for a summer house. He was very wealthy. There was a beautiful colossal house right in the middle of the whole place. That were the owner lived with his/her family. When we visited New Mexico we would stay there. But my grand daddy went all out on this place. He put 6 pools, 5 tennis courts, 8 basketball courts, 2 football fields, 4 Jacuzzi's, 6 steam rooms, 2 golf courses, 4 hot tubs and 2 spa's. We all thought that he was crazy for building so many things in this place. It took half of the town to make this place. When my Grand Daddy died he wanted to give the place to one of his children. He decided to give it to Annette, my mom. It turned out that my mom and dad just got married at the time and my grand daddy wanted to give it to her so she could start a family in that house. Then 4 years later came me. After about 12 years after I was born came my little brother Robbie. My mom had no more eggs left so she thought that this place was too big for a family of 4. So she and my dad decided to make this place a country club. They named it Albuquerque Lava. Yeah simple name. I told my mom that. But she said that when she dies she is going to give the country club to me so I can run it then I could change the name of it. The only people that attended this club were family friends and relatives. If people that weren't friends, family or relatives wanted to join this club then they would have to pay tons of money to join. Mostly rich people joined. Not much poor people. Actually, there aren't any poor people in the country club.

"Gabriella!! We're back." I heard my daddy say

I walked back to the lobby of the house and greeted my mother and father. My father walked off into his and my mommy's bedroom.

"Hey. How was it?"

"It was okay. We hired a new lifeguard. Troy Bolton. He just moved here. He's quite handsome." Mother said

"Oh really? How old?"

"17 same as you."

"Oh really?" I repeated

"Yes and Gabriella don't date him. He's not rich."

"So what ma? Let me guess I can't date or attempt to date a poor guy?"

"Yup."

"Why? Just because he's not rich? Because you think just because he's not rich you think he's not good enough?"

"Yes exactly. I'm glad you understand Hun."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever."

"Gabi Honey goes wash up its almost 6:00 and almost dinner." She said while putting a pan of lasagna in the oven

"Mom? Did u cook that?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ew." I mumbled, "I'm not hungry."

"Okay. I guess it's me, your father and Robbie."

"Actually Not me. They just called me in for work. I heard my father say.

I noticed my dad leaving a lot during dinner and after dinner. Maybe I should check up on him. I walked out to notice Ryan, my best friend's twin brother showing around a cute guy with shaggy brown haired guy. My guess Troy Bolton.

"Oh Hey Ryan."

"Hey Gabi."

"Who's this?" referring to the tall guy next to Ryan

"Oh this is Troy Bolton. The new lifeguard. Your parents just hired him." My guess was right.

"Oh really."

"Hi Troy. I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Hey. I'm Troy Bolton."

"Well its nice chatting with you guys but did you guys see my dad just now?"

"Yeah actually we did. He was racing to his car."

"Did you see which way he went?"

"Yeah when reached the gates he turned left."

"He turned left?"

"Yeah Left."

"That's strange. His work is right." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Well I got to go. Bye!"

"Bye!" Troy and Ryan said in unison

* * *

No One's POV

"Whoa dude. She's hot." Troy said

"Ew!! She's like my sister!" Ryan Replied

"She's so pretty."

"Yeah every guy in school goes thinks so too."

"Oh does she have a boyfriend?"

"No, but every guy asks her out like everyday. She doesn't even look at them when she says no."

"Why does she always say no?"

"She thinks most guys only try to go out with her is because of her money."

"Oh. Some people are just gold diggers."

* * *

**_Later That Night_**

"Oh Hey Daddy." Gabriella greeted her dad as he walked up the stairs and across the hall.

"Oh Hey Sugar." Mr. Montez walked to her and hugged her.

He smelt like perfume. Pink Sugar! That's girl perfume.

"Daddy why do you smell?"

"I do??"

"Yeah. And bad."

"Oh wow I should take a shower."

"Ah Yeah!"

"Well you should sleep princess." He kissed me on the forehead. "You have school tomorrow."

"Okay Goodnight Daddy."

* * *

Next Day

"BYE DADDY! BYE MOMMY!! BYE ROBBIE!!" Gabriella Screamed.

"Bye Honey!"

"Bye Sissy!!"

"Hey Guys!" Gabriella said to everyone in the car.

"Hey!" They replied

Everyone in the car was the gang Chad, who was driving, Chad's Girlfriend and one of Gabi's Best friends Taylor. Then there was Sharpay and a new comer Troy Bolton.

"Hey Shar where's Zeke and Ryan?"

"Zeke has to bring his little sister to her school so he couldn't come. And Ryan has to take a Miranda to school."

"Ohh Who's Miranda??"

"Oh well she's this girl that he's been hanging out with lately."

"Aww Ryan's growing up."

"Yupp!"

"Oh Gabz! You Know Troy Right??"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Troy!"

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Good! You?"

"Good just nervous about the new school."

"Oh well don't be. You have Chad, Taylor, Sharpay. And of course me."

Gabriella gave him a huge grin.

"Thanks. That makes me feel better."

"You're welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long waits for the chapters. I had a huge writer's block.**

* * *

The group of teenagers entered the school. The students in the hall scurried to the sides to let the group pass through. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay departed from the group to get to their lockers before homeroom started. 

"Um... Gabi can you show me where locker B106 is?" Troy said looking at the paper in his hands.

"Oh yeah. That's the locker a couple down from mine. My locker is B102. Gabi answered, just follow me."

"Well, alright. So are your school colors Red and White?"

"Yeah actually it's red white and gold. But gold isn't one of the main colors."

"Oh okay."

"Well here it is. Locker B106. There's your locker. I'll be at my locker if you need me." With that Gabi walked to her own locker. Not soon before Walter Simmons, the football captain came up the her.

"Hey Gabriella." Walter said while winking at her.

"Oh hi Walter." Gabi replied taking a tiny glance at him then rolled her eyes.

_Silence. _All eyes were on the pair. While, Walter's eyes were running up and down Gabi's body. _  
_

"Excuse me Walter, but you obviously need something if you come up to me at my locker. And it wasn't just to say Hey to me and scan my body up and down. So what do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you out for dinner. You know so we could get to know each other better." Walter said wiggling his eyes brows obviously meaning something else.

"Haven't you heard. Tons of boys, better looking then you asked me out. Do you think I 'll say yes to you if I didn't say yes to Chris Darthing, last years basketball captain and to let you know he was way way better looking then you."

"Listen, no one I mean no one talks to me like that. You are lucky I asked you out. Every girl would kill to be dating me." He said taking another step closer to her.Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

"Hey. Back up off her. That's not the way to treat a lady. Getting all up in her face." Troy said butting in.

"And who are you?" Walter replied rudely.

"I'm Troy." Troy said putting his hand out for him to shake.

Walter looked at his hand like it was diseased.

"Treat a lady? Well I had, I don't know over 20 girlfriends. How much have you had?"

"Well, 4 but none of them were serious girlfriends."

"Psh... 4?" He laughed and walked away.

Everyone was looking at this new boy wondering who he was and why he had said all those things to Walter Simmons. The warning bell had just rung and all the students were hurrying to their lockers.

"Hey thanks Troy." Gabriella said hugging him.

"Hey it's no problem. If he didn't get all up in your face then thats a whole other story." He flashed her a one of a kind smile.

"So who's homeroom you in?" The petite young girl asked.

"Um... Darbus." He answered back.

"Oh cool that's my homeroom. We can walk together." She smiled.

The pair started walking to class. Just as they entered the door the class bell had rung. Gabriella took her seat in the back while she told Troy to sit in front of her.

Ms. Darbus got up from her seat on the mini stage in front of the class and started doing morning annoucements.

"Okay last but not least we have a new student, Troy Bolton." Troy stood up and smiled to the teacher and the class. Whilst the students started cheering for him.

"Well, it looks like you guys already know him." The older woman said.

"Yeah teach! He's the one who stood up to Walter Simmons." a student told.

"Walter Simmons. He's a tough negotiator. Glad your fitting in Troy." She smiled.

_Wow. People already know me. _The teenage boy thought.

_Ring! _

The bell had rung for the students to get to the next class and everyone had got up to left. Except Troy and Gabi.

"Wow Troy i didn't know that you were so popular in this school." She laughed

"Yeah me either." He laughed back.

* * *

Troy's POV 

I sat there on my bed thinking about my day in East High. Through out my day a lot of my classmates came up to me greeted me or started a conversation with me. It was so weird. It was like I wasn't even the new kid there. A lot of my classes Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Ryan, or Taylor were in them. At least one of them was in each and one of my classes. I finally got to meet the rest of the 'gang' that Gabi and the rest hang out with. Zeke. Jason. Kelsi and some of the basketball team and cheerleading team. I didn't even know that Sharpay and Gabriella were on the Cheerleading team. I heard my mother call me for dinner. I jogged downstairs to see my mom, step-dad, little brother and baby sister settling down for dinner.

"Hey Guys." I said to my family.

"Troy!" My 2 year old baby sister Savannah screamed.

"Hey Savannah!" I cooed at her.

We started eating a great dinner my mom had made.

"So Troy how was the first day of school?" Danny, my step-dad asked.

"Actually I made more friends then I thought and the curriculum isn't that hard. I think it's going to be a good school year." I bragged

"Oh that's good Troy. Danny's work said that this is the last place they would transfer us. So get use to it babe." My mother, Kayla said

"Yeah, well I made new friends too! Their's Ricky, Bob, Gorge, and George." My 8 year old brother, Matthew said.

Dinner was finished and I decided to go out to play some ball with my little brother. I grabbed a basketball and headed out with my brother. We got to the basketball courts and surprisingly no one was there. We started a game of one on one full court. Soon we were joined with Chad, Zeke, Jason, Gabi, Sharpay and Taylor.

"Whoa. Troy i didn't know you were that good at basketball." Fascinated Chad.

"Yeah well I'm versing an 8 year old. No offense Matt." He apologized, "by the way guys this is my little brother Matt. Matt this is Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Jason, Sharpay, and Zeke."

"Hey Cute stuff." Gabi smiled

"Whoa. Troy your friend is hitting on me and she's pretty." Matt smiled back.

"Aw Troy your brother is so adorable." Taylor cooed

"If you think he's cute you should see my little sister." Troy laughed.

"I want to see your sister Troy!" said Gabi, "How old is she?"

"She's two." Matt said still looking at Gabi.

"Aw only one year younger then Robbie my baby brother. I want to meet her!" She said

"Sure. How about Friday you guys can come over and see her. Gabi you should bring Robbie. They can have a play date." He smiled

"Yeah sure. What's your address?" Gabi asked

"262 Dove Dr. It's a small house so. " He answered.

"Okay. We'll be there." She smiled

"Yeah so Troy. You are awesome at basketball. Even if your versing your little brother. You should try out for the basketball team. They have try-outs tomorrow." Jason told

"Yeah maybe i will try-out. But i have work tomorrow at 3:00" He signed

"Oh don't worry I'll tell my dad that you have important things to do. Just be at work at 4:00." Gabriella Smiled

"Really thanks Gabi!" Troy hugged her.

"Well We're going to go. It's already 9:00. And Matt's bedtime is 9:30." He said

"Alright! Bye Troy." They said in unison.

"Bye Cutie." Gabriella smiled to Matt.

"Whoa! Troy! I think she likes me!" He smiled walking away.

"Yeah Matt she sure does." He signed

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I don't have time at all to write anymore. But I'm trying to update all my stories. Well review please! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day

Troy's POV  


I can't believe I made the basketball team. My mom and Danny **(Step-dad if you don't remember) **would be so proud of me. Right now I was driving in the truck my real dad fixed up for me before the divorce. As I reached the Lava Springs **(I changed it to the real on in the movie.) **I could see the Montez's huge mansion.

"I could never afford a house like that." He thought.

I parked my car and got out of my truck. I walked over to the employee changing room so I could put my swimming trunks on. I came out and went to the check in desk. I checked myself in and I ran to the pool to find Mr. Fulton waiting in the lifeguards chair.

"Hello Sir." I said politely.

"Troy Bolton. This is Shawn. The manager of the swimming department of Lava Springs. **(Idk??)** He will show you everything you need to know about being a lifeguard here at Lava Springs." He said and soon left.

"Hey Dude." I waved.** (I found out Zac says dude a lot. lol.)**

"Hey." Shawn replied, "well basically when you see someone struggling. You ask if they are alright then suggest swimming lessons. Mr. Fulton said that is very important that you suggest swimming lessons. The more people that you suggested it to that sign up for swimming lessons you will get a bigger pay check for that. When you see someone about to drown you immediately jump in the give the Heimlich Maneuver if the person is not breathing. If the person is not responding to it started to CPR. For break you will have to check out and go to the kitchen to get something to eat for lunch then you come back check in and do your duty and when you leave check out. Got it? " He said in a mouthful.

"Yes." Troy answered.

"Here's a book of employee rules. I suggest you read them." With that he walked away.

I sat in the lifeguards seat reading the book. Every now and then checking to see if everyone was okay in the pool.

"Hey Bolton." I looked up to see Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and a infant.

"Oh hey Gabi. Sharpay, Taylor." I greeted.

"Troy this is my little brother Robbie. Robbie say Hi to Troy." Gabi said to Troy then Robbie.

"Hi Troy!" **(I just realized that 3 years old can talk already so... Haha.) **Robbie said.

"Hi Robbie!" I said back.

"So what's up Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing working. You?" I signed.

"Just came to teach Robbie how to swim!" Gabi answered for Sharpay."

"Oh Okay." He replied, "well I have to get back to work so have fun teaching."

I walked back to the seat, grabbed the book and glanced at everyone in the pool making sure everything was okay. Then I glanced at Gabi, Sharpay, Taylor and Robbie. I really did think Gabriella was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. But she probably wouldn't like me since I'm kinda poor.The girls were laying on the beach chairs that were laid out. They were laughing at something. Robbie was sitting on one of the chairs next to the girls moving his mouth to the song that was playing. **(At my country club they have background music playing to keep you entertained.) **

Gabi's POV

The girls and I was laughing at Robbie. He was singing more like babbling to the song We'll Be Together by: Ashley Tisdale. Then the Next song came on. It was One in a Million by: Miley Cyrus.

"So Gabi. What do you think of Troy?" Taylor asked while rubbing sunscreen on herself then passing the tube to Gabi.

"He's really nice. He seems like a awesome guy." I said applying the sunscreen Taylor passed to her on myself then Robbie.Then passing it to Sharpay.

"Yeah Gabi. We know that. But what do you really think of him?" Sharpay asked.

"What do you mean?" I gave Sharpay and questioning look.

"Come on. I have to admit he's pretty hot. I mean look at his 6 packs." Sharpay pointed to Troy. Which caught his attention. He smiled and waved to the girls. I waved back and smiled. When he turned back down to his book. I shot another glance at him. He had the perfect body. Tan, muscular, and HOT!

'Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I just met him like a couple days ago' I thought.

"Yeah I have to say he does have a hot body." I said tearing my eyes away from him.

"Do I hear a crush coming?" Taylor asked.

"No. At least I don't think so?" I said more as a question.

"Well, only time can tell," Sharpay said, "come on let's teach Robbie how to swim!"

"Yeah..." I said walking to the other side of the pool. With Sharpay and Taylor behind me. I walked over to the shallow end and I placed him on the ground so he can stand. **(Let's say it the pool starts around 1 or 2 feet. If thats possible) **

"Okay Let him feel more comfortable in the water first." Taylor said.

Taylor always loved kids. She was a baby sitter. She knows anything you can think of about kids. Like how to change a diaper, how to tell if it is a diaper changing cry or a hungry cry, or what to do when the baby gets sick. She always hoped of having at least 3 kids.

I watched Robbie play a bit in the water.

"Okay I think we should teach him how to float first." Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah we should." Taylor swam over to Robbie.

"Okay, Robbie before we teach you to swim you have to float okay?" Sharpay told him. He nodded.

"Wait, Wha does fwoat mean?" He questioned. **(My 3 year old cousin talks like that. So I wanted him to sound a little like her.)**

"Floating is like this." I said then floated.

"Whooo!! Teach me! Teach me!" Robbie said jumping around.

We rested his head back and told him to just keep kicking his legs and move his arms. We had our hands under him to make sure he didn't fall. Once we let go he started to float a bit then he started to struggling. He started kicking his legs wildly which caused him to kick Sharpay in the head.

"Oww!!" Sharpay yelled.

I swam over to Robbie then picked him up.

"Robbie say sorry to Sharpay now." I said to him.

"Sorry Shapay." I laughed. He always forgot to say the R in her name.

"It's okay Robbie." She kissed him on the cheek. Making him squeal. I laughed at my brother.

It started to thunder. I heard Troy blow his whistle that meant that they had to get out of the pool for a bit until the thundering stopped.

As we got out Robbie started to throw a fit because he had to get out of the pool. I told him that we could go back in the pool soon.

* * *

Troy's POV  
A couple minutes before.

I looked up at the pool after hearing Sharpay scream very loud. The whole pool looked at her. I looked up at the sky as the sun was getting covered by dark clouds. Soon enough I heard thunder. I just read that if it started raining or thundering I would have to blow my whistle and tell everyone to get out of the pool for a bit.

I got out of my chair, walked down the steps and started to blow my whistle. Everyone in the pool looked at me including Gabi and the girls. I told the people they had to get out because it was thundering and that they would have to wait at least 20 minutes before going back in. **(I had to do that once) **Soon the people started getting out.

I looked over at Robbie and his gorgeous older sister to see them getting out.

'Damn she is so beautiful in that bikini!' I thought.

I saw him throw a fit. Gabi put him down on the floor expecting him to follow her. But he ran towards the deep end of the pool and fell in. I saw Gabi and the girls eyes widen as he ran into the pool. He started to struggle in the water. Gabi ran towards the pool. Now everyone was looking at the scence. She was about to jump in but I did instead. I swam over to Robbie as he was struggling to breathe. He kept jumping up and down screaming Gabi's name. Just as he was about to float down under I caught him before he could. I pulled him over to the stairs and carried him out of the pool. I put on the ground and began to do the Heimlich Maneuver. When I saw him taking no action to it. I started doing CPR. I could hear Gabi and the girls crying next to me. I could also hear chattering and worried comments from other members of the club. I soon heard coughing coming out of Robbie. I saw him spit up the water and open his eyes. Gabi started to hug him right away with the girls hugging too.

* * *

Gabi's POV 

I saw Robbie cough up the the water and spit it out. I was so worried. As soon as I saw Robbie's eyes open I hugged him very tight. Soon the girls started hugging too. Robbie was like a little brother to them too. Once I saw he was safe. I walked over to Troy and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Troy! You saved Robbie's Life." I said hugging him tight.

I still had tears streaming down my face. I could feel Troy wipe the off with his hands. I smiled and kept hugging him.

"No problem Gabi. I was just doing my job. Plus, I don't know what I would do if I was the blame for letting your brother drown." He smiled at her.

"I think you would get a big award for doing this for me and my family." She said.

"Oh really? Like what?" He questioned confusingly.

"Maybe, a whole lot of cash and maybe this." She covered his mouth with his.

Troy immediately responded to the kiss by kissing back. We broke apart after a while hearing someone clear their throat. We looked over to see...

* * *

**Yay! I updated! Now I'm off to do the next chapter for Is She?. **

**I'm proud of myself that I wrote that good of a chapter. I'm thinking about starting another story. But after one of these stories are done. **

**Here's the plot though. I can't write trailers for some reason. I'm not good at it. P-M me if you want to teach me or something. Haha.  
**

**Okay here it goes.**

** Troy is stuck between a dilemma. He has a huge crush on 4 other girls. He made a choice between which girl. Completely breaking the three other girls hearts. One being Gabriella's. She was heartbroken. After Troy realizes the girl he picked isn't the best choice. He beats himself up for choosing the wrong girl. Gabriella's the one he wants. **

**Based on a true story about someone... -points to me-**

**Do you like it? **

**Much Love,**

**Priscilla  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**mysupermanwillcome- I don't know. I searched up what to do when drowning. Someone said do the Heimlich Maneuver. I thought it was CPR too. But they said always do the Heimlich Maneuver before CPR so I wrote that. I dunno... you may be right. **

* * *

Gabi's POV 

I looked over to see my mother. I signed.

"Gabi get over here now! And grab your brother." I heard her yell.

I turned to Troy.

"I'm sorry Troy. I might have caused you your job I shouldn't have kissed you." I apologized.

"It's fine Gabi. I actually wanted to kiss you myself." He smiled. I smiled back and picked up Robbie.

I walked over to my mother. She had her mad face on. I knew I was in trouble. She had warned me too. But I really didn't care. After that kiss, I realized I really did like Troy.

"Hi Mama!" I heard Robbie say happily obviously not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Sweetie. You okay?" I gave Robbie to my mom and she was now hugging him.

"Yes Mama." He answered.

We walked home. No one talked while we walked. We reached our house. I opened our door and ran up to my room.

"Gabriella!! I want to talk to you!" She yelled.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you!" I argued.

I slammed my door shut. Pretty soon it opened again and my mother walked in.

"Gabi!" My mom said.

"What!?" I turned around to face her.

"I told you not to get involved with that boy. Do you ever listen?" She questioned.

"I listen to you all the time. But I'm tired of you always controlling my life and who I date . Dad doesn't control my life like you do! Can't you be more like him?" I said looking in her eyes.

"Be more like him? You mean I should be a lying, cheating bastard?" She screamed.

"What are you talking about? Dad would never cheated on you?" I asked confusingly.

She signed before answering me.

"This morning I went to the grocery store. I left your dad home alone. I came home because I forgot my wallet. I went up to our room and I heard some moaning noises. I went to go see what it was and I saw your father in bed with another woman. I told him to get out of my house and that I wanted a divorce." She cried.

"Oh my gosh. He did? Mom I am so sorry!" I went up to hug her. She cried on my shoulder while I cried on hers.

It all made sense. The perfume, him never being home. I hated him for tearing our family apart. We fell asleep on my bed. I woke up the next day to see my mom still sleeping. I kissed her forehead before getting up to get ready for school. It was Thursday morning. I wanted to talk to Troy today. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I looked in the window to see my eyes looking differently then usually probably because I cried myself to sleep. **(Happens to me) **I went in the shower and came out. My bed was made and my mom was gone. After getting ready. I went downstairs to see my mother making breakfast. She didn't look that happy.

"Honey sit. I want to talk to you about some things." My mom said. I sat down on the chair closes to me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well that boy of yours. Troy." She held my hands.

"Mom please don't fire him! I kissed him. Don't blame him!" I pleaded.

"Honey, I won't fire him. But I don't want you guys dating." She told.

"Well, I guess if that saves his job. I don't want him to get fired. I know he needs this money." I said. But inside I knew I was hurting because I couldn't be with him.

"Alright honey. Also, I want to talk about your father. I am going to send the divorce papers to him. After the custody case goes we'll see who you and your brother will live with." She explained to me.

"Mom! I don't want to live with him. I mean I love him but after he did all this to us and you. I don't trust him anymore." I complained.

"I know sweetie but we'll have to see what the judge says. Come on you have to get to school." She rushed me.

* * *

No one's POV 

Gabriella walked out to her car and saw Troy walking to his car.

'What is he doing here now? Gabi thought.

She drove over to him.

"Hey! Need a ride? Gabi smiled.

"Are you sure? I can drive myself." Troy insisted.

"Yeah! Get in!" Gabi laughed.

She looked over to her house to see if her mom was looking at her. Thank god she wasn't. Troy got in the car and kissed Gabi on the cheek.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi!" Gabi said back.

She drove out of the Country Club and turned.

"Listen Troy. I really want to be with you. But, my mom still doesn't approve of you." She frowned. Her eyes were still glued to the road.

"Yeah I could tell when she came yesterday. I really want to be with you too." Troy signed.

They reached the school. Gabi parked the car. But no one got out.

"Well, there have been a lot of things happening since last night and it's not good looking." Gabi confessed.

"You know you can tell me. I'll be here for you." Troy smiled.

"Well I just found out last night that my father was cheating on my mother and I'm forced not to fall for you even though I already have" Gabi said.

"Gabi I am so sorry." He said back. Gabi looked in to his eyes and could tell that he really cared about her. She leaned in to capture his lips. Troy kissed back. Once they released they stared into each others eyes.

"Gabi, we can't do this. Your mom." Troy signed.

"I thought you wanted me be with me." Gabi frowned.

"I do Gabi. I don't want to get you in trouble." Troy said.

"If you really want to be with me then you should forget what my mom wishes." Gabi told.

"I know. I just... I need to think." Troy got out of the car and ran into the school. Leaving Gabi heartbroken.

* * *

** Sorry I was going to updated last weekend but I got caught up in drama. Alright I'll tell you. I have to get this off my chest anyways. I hate writing the name Gabi now. Not because was Vanessa or Gabriella. But because of this girl in my school. She called me a bitch, slut, whore and snobby. The thing is she doesn't even know me. I haven't talked to her. I haven't hung out with her. I didn't even say one word to her. But I really don't care. I don't care what people think about me . I am who I am her approval isn't needed. Some other girl named Barbara called me a bitch and a brat too. But we worked it out. But Gabi ugh! I hate her!! People keep telling me she's jealous of me but I don't know. I HATE HER! She even spells her name like Gabbi. But with a extra B. Anyways... thank you for listening.**

**Now, about Is She?. Would you guys hate me if I deleted it then made it again. I really want to change the title and the chapters. I'm not really proud of it. I am trying to update for you guys every weekend. Anyways so... what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Troy's POV**

I ran to my locker. I can't believe I just ran away from Gabi.

"Stupid Troy!" I muttered. Then I hit my head against my locker.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I heard.

I turned around to see a petite Asian/Hispanic girl. **A.N You know those really pretty ones. I just thought Troy always get paired up with Caucasians never Asian or Hispanic. **

The Asian/Hispanic girl was named Falisha Reyes. She was 5 ft.4 inches. She had long straight dark brown with chestnut highlights. She had round brown eyes. She was Chinese, Spanish, and Filipino. She was a on the cheerleading team and the dance team.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"I'm Falisha." She stuck her hand out.

"Troy." I shook her hand.

I turned back to my locker to get my books out.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem mad." Emily asked.

"Look Falisha, I barely know you so do you think I would tell you my problems?" I snapped. I saw a little hurt in her face.

"I'm just trying to help. I guess you don't need it." She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

" No Falisha! That's not what I meant." I pulled on her arm. She turned towards me.

"Oh really? It seemed like it." She started to walk away.

"Stupid!! Now I got two girls mad at me!" I thought.

* * *

Gabi's POV 

I finally stopped crying in the car. I walked into the school. I spotted Troy at his locker talking to Falisha Reyes. I saw that Falisha turned her back towards him and started to walk away when Troy pulled onto her arm to make her face him. I stared in confusion.

"Is that why he didn't want to be with me? Does he like Falisha Reyes?" I asked myself.

"Hey Gab." Sharpay came up to me. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?" She said concerned.

The bell rang.

'Shit! I didn't even go to my locker yet.' I thought.

"I'll tell you at lunch." I ran to my locker.

"mmkay!" She mumbled before going to class.

I opened my locker, got my books, and ran to class.

"Miss Montez, glad of you to join us. Your ten minutes late." Ms. Darbus smirked. "Detention!"

I signed. "Sorry. It won't happen again." I sat in my seat.

I could feel Troy's eyes on me. I decided not to look at him. The bell rang. I ran out of the class before everyone else.

The morning classes went by slowly. It was lunch period. I walked to our table. Troy wasn't there. I frowned. Even though he did hurt me.

"Hey Gab. What's up?" Sharpay asked with concern in her voice. The only ones that were there were Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay. Sharpay must of told Taylor and Kelsi something was wrong.

"Were are the boys?" I asked.

"Basketball." Taylor answered.

"Okay, well this is what happened. I drove Troy to school. I told him about my mother didn't approve of him. Then we kissed but then he pulled back and was like "I'm sorry Gabi. But your mother." I was like If you really wanted to be with me then you wouldn't care about my mother. He just got out of the car and was like I need to think. I started crying in the car. I finally stopped and I went into the school. I saw Troy and Falisha Reyes talking. Falisha was walking away from him and Troy was pulling on her arm to get her attention. I'm afraid that he doesn't want to be with me because he likes someone else more maybe Falisha." By now I was sobbing.

"Gabi, Troy is in love with you. I can see it in his eyes. Why would he like Falisha Reyes when he has you?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, Falisha is on the cheerleading squad and the dance team, she's a boy magnet, very pretty, poise,smart, and nice. She's perfect for any guy.I would try so hard to hate her but I couldn't. She's too nice." I signed. "Look." I pointed to her. All of the girls heads including mine was turned to see her.Falisha was sitting on a lunch table with three boys surrounding her. They would make her giggle and smile. She would gently push them on the arm to know she was flirting. But then a guy with glasses had tripped on one of the lunch chairs. Falisha got up to help him.

"Are you okay Albert?" She helped him up and gave him a smile. Albert was a little red and embarrassed. Falisha could tell he was. "It's okay you shouldn't be embarassed. I did that once." Albert's embarrassment went away and he smiled to her.

"Here go buy yourself another lunch." She said giving him five bucks.

"Thanks Falisha." Albert said in a small voice.

The girls and I turned our heads back.

"Gab. Like you said, Falisha is a nice girl. She knows and can tell that you are in love with him. She's not going to make a move on him when she knows you like him. She's not a back stabber. Falisha is your friend. She wouldn't do such a thing." Taylor explained.

"How would she know I liked Troy?" I asked. I had a tears in my eyes.

"Come on Gab. You stare at him a lot in classes." Kelsi said.

Falisha got up from the table and told the boys she would be back.

"Hey Gabi?" She walked over to the table. She could see the tears in my eyes. "Oh my gosh, Are you okay Gab?" She rushed to my side.

I smiled and nodded. She smiled back at me with her white pearly teeth.

"Anyways, so I heard about you and Troy. Congrats." She smiled."Well this morning I was walking to the office when I saw Troy hitting his head against his locker. I asked if he was okay. But he kind of snapped at me. So I just wanted to let you know because you two are going out." She got up from the table.

"We're not going out." I frowned.

"Really? That's what's going around since the day Troy saved Robbie." Falisha told.

"Oh, well, we're not together." I frowned again.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can tell you really like him. If Troy doesn't realize that. Then he'll be missing out a a great girl." She smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Well, I'll see you girls later." Falisha went back to the table she was at.

"I told you." Taylor said. "Falisha wouldn't do that stuff."

I smiled. Troy,

* * *

No Ones POV 

Chad, Zeke and Jason came up to us. Zeke went togive Sharpay a kiss as well as the others. While Troy and Gabi avoided each others stares.

"Hey girls. What's going on?" Chad asked while taking food from Taylor's tray.

"Actually I got to get going." Gabi stood up and glanced at Troy. "I uh... have to talk to Darbus about that detention." She said telling the truth. She was planning on discussing that with her. She looked at the girls and rolled her eyes towards Troy. The girls nodded and smiled. "Bye." She walked away with Troy staring at her back.

* * *

Troy's POV 

Hey dude. Could you take me home today?" I asked Chad.

"Sure." Chad answered. "Hey, what was up with you and Gabi today. You two looked like you were avoiding each other." He asked.

"We were." Troy signed.

"Why? What happen? I thought that after what happened at Lava Springs. You two would be together and all lovey dovey." Chad questioned.

So Troy told Chad the whole story. While he drove me home. When I finished we got to my house.

"So now we're avoiding each other." I finished. I got out of the car and walked into the house and into the kitchen. I saw Savannah in her highchair.

"Hey Savannah!" I cooed at her.

"Troy!" She smiled and clapped her hands together. I brought my hands to her sides to tickle her. She started to squirm and giggle.

"Hey sweetie." My mom came into the room. "Could you please tell Savvy to eat her lunch?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Savvy, could you please eat your lunch for Mommy please?" I asked. She shook her head and closed her mouth.

"I'll take you to the park. If you do!" I smiled. She opened her mouth into a a wide grin.

"You will?" She asked.

"Only if you eat your lunch." I told. She reached out for the the plate of the sandwich my mother had made for her. I gave it to her and she started to eat.

"Good girl. Now finish them and come get me when your done." I said kissing Savvy's head.

"Thanks Troy. You will be a great father one day." My mom smiled at me.

I went into my room. I went to do my homework before taking Savvy out to the park. After 20 minutes I finished. Savvy came running in with her little legs smiling.

"Troy! Troy! I'm done!" She jumped on top of my bed and started jumping." Can we go now?" She asked.

"Sure." I took her little hand into mine and lead her to the door. I bent down to her level.

"Savvy, go ask Matt if he wants to come." I told.

"Okay." She smiled. "MATT! DO YOU WANT TO COME TO THE PARK WITH ME AND TROY?" She yelled from the door of my bedroom making me jump at how loud a little girl could be. She smiled up at me. I smiled down. Matt came out of his bedroom.

"Let's go." He said.

I walked the two to the park. Matt had ran off to the jungle gym leaving me and Savvy.

"Troy could we go to the swings?" She asked looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I smiled down at her and nodded. She ran towards the swings and sat in one.

"Push!" She demanded with a smile. I laughed at her cuteness. I began to push her.

"Troy, could you teach me how to swing by myself?" She asked.

"Sure. Just pump your legs." I told. She started to pump her legs while I pushed her. I let go as she pumped on her own.

"Troy!! I'm swinging by myself! Wait how do I stop!?" She shouted.

"Don't worry. I got it." I reached out to grab the swing. It had stopped.

Matt came rushing over.

"Savvy let's go play!" He took her hand and led her to the jungle gym.

"Matt. Watch out for her. Don't let her go too high." I called after them.

I found a bench near the jungle gym so I could watch them play. I could feel someone standing next to me. I looked over to see Gabi.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sure." I moved over to make room for her.

After a while of awkwardness and silence. Troy broke the silence.

"Listen, Gabi I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to just leave you there. I didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast. You told me that your mother didn't approve then the next minute you kiss me and it's just all confusing. Instead of leaving you in the car I would have told you that I do want to be with you. Even if your mom doesn't approve I wanna be with you and only you." I looked at her.

She leaned over and kissed me while I kissed back.

* * *

**Yay! I updated. I love this story. Thanks for the reviews.**

**And about Falisha.**

**I have nothing against Caucasians. I love them! But It's just Troy always gets put together with them and never put together with Asian or Hispanic girls. I know Vanessa/Gabriella is Asian and Hispanic. But I'm talking about when Troy is with someone else other then her. Falisha will be in the story a little bit more. There's a lot of ways to spell Falisha. There's Felisha, Felica and I think two more I forget.**

**The reasons I haven't been updating a lot lately is because I got in a little drama again. My best friend well EX best friend has been very rude to me and my other best friend lately. She's been putting us down and saying crap to try to make us jealous. She's cursing at us. Saying B/S. I mean I love her to death and I would never do anything to hurt her but she's lately all about herself and trying to get a boyfriend and forgetting her friends. Me and my other best friend had been talking about it for a while and kept it to our selves though. We wanted to see if she would change herself without us telling her too. But she continues to do that so we told her we didn't wanna be friends anymore. She's been apologizing but I know if we forgive her she won't change at all. So we aren't going to. Now she's making up lies and calling us names. She treats us like crap we treat her like crap back. Also, another reason is my best guy friend and I had been like hanging out way more lately and everyone is saying that we like each other and we don't. Well, I'm not sure if I do yet. But then we are always flirting and stuff. He tells me everything on his mind and stuff. Everyone is like yeah you two have chemistry. After a while, my other best friend was like if you dated someone in our team (for school we go by teams.) who would it be? He was like no one really. Then she was like I know who! He was like who then? Then she was like PRISCILLA! I know you like her!! He just stopped talking and everything and signed off. But now I'm confused if I like him. Two problems... He dated my EX best friend the one above for a year and got his first kiss by her. Also, he has a girlfriend. That I think is just using him until a better person comes along. **

**And About Gabbi. **

**The Gabbi I told you about in the last chapter. The one who didn't like me. Thanks for all the comments. You guys are the best. She still gives me dirty looks but I don't care what she thinks of me.  
**

** mysupermanwillcome- It's okay. You don't have to chase her with a chainsaw. ahaha. But thanks. **

**I know you guys are like why is she telling me this crap. But I just like telling my feelings out and I know people from my school won't go to this website anyways. So I could tell my secrets without anyone knowing. Except for Tiffany, she's one of my best friends but she won't tell anyone. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.S I don't have time to check over this so if there's mistakes I apologize. **

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys. Here's a new short chapter for you guys. I don't really have time to write right now. But only for you guys. Thanks for the reviews.

mysupermanwillcome- Yeah, I know everything is fine with her at home. Her mom use to be my teacher and her sister is friends with me. Also, she had hit puberty already. So I don't think that's it and I've found out she's been lying to me and my other best friend for the longest time.

* * *

Gabi's POV 

After what happened at the park, Troy and I had gotten even closer. But, we had to be careful not to be together when my mom was around. My mom, Robbie, and I were fine on our own. But, he, my father had came back to apologize.

"You're Sorry?" My mom yelled. "My ass you're sorry."

"At least, I'm trying to work this marriage." My dad yelled back.

"Like I want this marriage to work. I don't want you in my life or in my children's life. We're getting a divorce!" I signed.

"They are my children too Cassandra! I will be in their life. I'm their dad and they are my children." I heard from sitting on the stairs eavesdropping.

Mom was right. I don't want him in my life. He ruined our family. He was gone most of the time anyways. He missed most of Robbie's firsts. He miss his first word, his first crawl, and his first walk claiming he was working. It was quiet for a while. I walked down the stairs quietly so they wouldn't find out I was eavesdropping. I hide behind the wall listening to them. I turned my head to look at them. My mom had her hands on her hips and My dad had his arms wrapped and placed on his chest.

"How long?" She asked.

"Three years." He whispered.

SMACK! I looked back at them. Dad was holding his hand printed cheek.

"OUT! Out of my house Richard!!" She shouted and pointed to the door.

"Fine. But I will fight for my kids. I'll see you in court." He opened the door and left.

I walked into the living room and saw my mom. She was crying. I went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Gabi, honey, I'm sorry. If he takes you and Robbie I won't be able to forgive myself." She cried.

"It's okay Mom." I said trying to hold in my tears.

After a little crying, I got Mom to sleep. I walked into Robbie's room to make sure he was asleep. He was sound asleep on the bed. I smiled and kissed his forehead. I signed. He looked so peaceful. I pulled the blanket over him and left the room. I entered my bedroom. I collapsed on my bed crying. My phone started ringing. I wiped my tears and answered.

"Hello?" I said sadly.

"Gab? Is everything okay?" Troy asked.

"No!" I hung up.

I knew I was shutting Troy out but I didn't want to talk. I felt bad for hanging up on him. After ten minutes of crying I heard my balcony door open. I didn't bother to see who it was. I knew it was Troy. He was the only one who came in threw the balcony door. He held me as I cried on his shoulder. I looked up at him. He smiled slightly. I smiled back weakly. He kissed my forehead. I looked down to his shirt. It was covered with mascara and tears.

"I'm sorry Troy." I tried to rub out the mascara.

"Hey, it's okay." He tilted my chin up to look at him. He kissed me lovingly.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" He questioned. He took my hands into his. They fit like a glove.

"Well, the day Robbie had drowned my mom found out that my dad was cheating on her. My mom had kicked him out of the house. He came back today to apologize and try to make my mom and his marriage work. But then, my mom didn't take the apologize or him back. She said she didn't want him in her life or in ours. My mom told him to leave but then he said that he will fight for his children and he's going to take it to court. He cheated on my mom for three years." I whispered the last sentence. "I don't want to him in my life. He caused all this drama and he broke my mom's heart. He caused her so much pain. All she ever did was love him. Three years Troy." I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Gabi. I'll always be here for you. But this happened to my mother too. My real dad had cheated on my mother. My mother filed for a divorce and she won. She got to keep us and she moved on found a new boyfriend and got married. Now they have a child together. I still get to see my dad but I rather not." Troy smiled down at me."Everything's going to be okay. You have me,the gang, your mom and Robbie."

"I love you." I smiled.

Troy smiled back and kissed her hands. "I love you too."

* * *

Next Morning. 

I woke up at the sight of a bright sky. I was lying on someone's chest. I looked up at the person. It was Troy. I smiled as I remembered last nights events. Troy started to snore. I giggled. I propped myself on my elbows. I started to play with his nose. I pushed his nose up and down.

"You know I'm awake Montez." Troy said with his eyes still close.

Gabriella giggled.

"Now let me give 20 more minutes." He grabbed me tightly and started to sleep again.

After about 10 minutes after a knock came to my door. My eyes widened.

"Gabriella, sweetie time for school. Are you decent? I need the laundry." Mom asked.

"Hold on mom!" I screamed at the door. At that moment Troy snored.

"Honey, what was that?" She questioned.

"Nothing... I just... coughed." She lied.

"Troy! Wake Up!!" I whispered loudly.

"Are you done yet?" Mom knocked again.

"I'm... uh.. just getting the rest of the clothes." I lied again.

I pulled Troy up by the arm and he finally woke up. Before he could say anything I pushed him on the balcony and said, " Wait here!" I closed the door and closed the curtains.

I ran back to the door my mother was at and opened it.

"Hey Mom!" I breathed out.

"Hey Gab." She smiled,"so where is the clothes?"

"Uh..." I looked around, "here!" I grabbed two shirts and gave it to her.

"That's what took you so long? Two shirts?" Mom raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah... I was just looking if I had any other clothes left." I smiled.

"Alright, be down soon. Breakfast is almost done." She made her way to the door," By the way, open up your curtains or something. It dark in here. Want me to do it?"

"NO!" I screamed, " I mean no it's okay I will do it."

She stared at me suspiciously and left.

I rushed to the balcony doors and opened them.

"Next time, no more 20 more minutes please!" I signed.

"I'm sorry." He looked down. I smiled.

"It's okay." I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him.

He placed his hands on my waist and kissed me back. We pulled apart and smiled.

"Well I got to go before my mom and step dad wake up." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

* * *


End file.
